New Beginnings, Old Endings
by The REAL Doakes
Summary: Jimmy Horseshoe is a delinquent and a trouble maker, who always gets in trouble. That was the case, however, until Jimmy played Undertale. After that, his life was changed forever.
1. Prologue

Jimmy Horseshoe had always been in the center of trouble. He got his first felony at the age of 5, and went to Juvenile Corrections at the age of 12. Jimmy's dad, Henry Horseshoe, gave up on Jimmy after the cops brought him home saying he was in possession of over half a pound of crystal meth that he had been selling.

Here Jimmy was, 18 years of age, sitting in the interrogation room for assault on three older boys who looked at him the wrong way.

"This is it, Jimmy," he thought. "I've already been brought to the police office 4 times this month. I'm getting sent to prison for sure."

Jimmy was no stranger to prison. He had been there several times already since he had become an adult. He was in fact, still on parole since he was recently released from prison.

However, Jimmy's dad had told him that if he was sent to prison one more time he would get thrown out of the house. His dad was sick of paying for his bail, but even more sick of Jimmy as a person.

Jimmy could always stay at his attractive friend, Lilith's house. But Lilith's parents did not like Jimmy for obvious reasons, so it would be a bit awkward asking to live there.

"You've really done it this time," said Officer Richard, who Jimmy was quite familiar with.

"Yeah, whatever," retorted Jim.

"You broke your parole," explained Richard. "You're looking at _hard_ time."

Jimmy just rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it and tell me what my sentence will be."

"You're looking at 6 years in prison," said Rich plainly.

Jimmy couldn't help but gasp.

 _Six years?_

 _That was like, 1/3 of his life!_

He would be 23 when he got out.

Jimmy felt like crying but didn't want to show the officer that he was mad so he played it cool.

"Okay," Jimmy said finally holding back the tears.

"There is another option however," Officer Richard brought up suddenly.

Jimmy, who was looking down, suddenly looked up with excitement.

Another option? What could he possibly mean? Jimmy felt he was far past community service. He had already done that twice before. So what could Rich possibly be talking about?

"What do you mean?" asked Jim.

"You COULD go to prison... or..."

Richard laid a card in front of him.

Jimmy picked it up and examined it. It was a $10 Steam card.

"You could complete both the true pacifist and genocide route of Undertale."


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy pressed the power button on his desktop computer and sighed.

"This is so ridiculous," Jimmy thought.

He stared at the Steam gift card in his hand once again.

"Undertale. What a joke."

It took Jimmy only a couple minutes to download the game, and he booted it up.

 **UNDERTALE** read the title in big white letters.

"Here we go," said Jimmy out loud. "Time to get cracking at this GREAT game."

The game launched up and Jimmy let out another long sigh.

"Awesome graphics," he said sarcastically when seeing the 16-bit character he was controlling.

"So good," he continued in case you weren't aware he was a sarcastic boy.

Jimmy walked his character to the next room.

He was greeted by a yellow flower.

"Howdy!" said the flower. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

"Alright, I'm done," said Jimmy, standing up out of his chair and reaching for the power button.

That's when the officer's words rang in Jimmy's head.

 _"You have one month to play this game. You have to play both the pacifist and the genocide route. Every time you play you will log when you played, and how long you've played. Then you will have to take a very specific quiz on the game. You chose this over prison, so you better do it."_

 _Fine._

Jimmy sat back down in his chair and cracked his knuckles.

 _I'll just get this over with so I'll be done with it._

Jimmy kept pressing the enter key, skipping the dialogue. The flower on the screen was talking about souls or something but Jimmy just wanted to get the tutorial over with so he could start the game.

Jimmy is a very patient guy, but he was starting to get impatient.

"Just get on with it already!" Jimmy screamed out loud.

That's when the flower hit Jimmy with some attack, and his HP dropped to 1HP.

"Huh?"

Jimmy was shook because he did not expect that this flower would attack him.

"You idiot," said Flowey. "In this world it's kill or BE killed."

That's when the red heart Jimmy was controlling was surrounded by more attacks. " **Die.** "

Jimmy sat up and started hitting buttons.

"Did I do something wrong?" thought Jimmy.

He started mashing buttons on the keyboard but the attack was closing in.

"What the heck?!"

Right when Jimmy thought it was over, there was a ring and Jimmy's HP was restored. That was followed by what Jimmy assumed to be a fire ball, flying in and killing the flower. Some kind of rabbit lady then slid in, and introduced herself as Toriel.

Now that the crisis was averted, Jimmy leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

"That was weird," thought Jim. "Anyway, let's continue."

* * *

Jimmy was 30 minutes into gameplay, and was traveling through the ruins.

"At least the music is decent," admitted Jim.

That's when Jimmy received a text on his phone.

It was from his attractive childhood friend, Lilith.

"JIMMY," it read in all caps.

"Yeah?"

There were the ellipses showing that she was typing, and a couple seconds later she responded.

"I thought you were in prison?"

"Plans have changed."

"Did you break out?"

 _What a stupid question. Although, I could see how my message could be interpreted that way._

"No. I got lucky and I don't have to go to prison."

"Those three kids you got in a fight with are in bad shape. I heard they are all in the hospital."

Jimmy saved at a save point while he thought of something cool to say.

"I'm surprised they are still breathing."

"I don't care about them though, how did you get out of going to jail? Pick up."

Lilith started to call but Jimmy declined it.

"I'm busy right now."

Lilith took a while to respond and then finally replied, "With what?"

Jimmy decided to be honest. "I am playing Undertale."

"Why?"

"I will explain later."

Jimmy turned off his phone and walked into the next room.


End file.
